Knights of the Farmer
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: The Knights tell about the finding out of Merlin. Set from other story called the Farmer. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin. In order : Gwaine / Gwen / Percival / Leon / Elyan
1. Gwaine

"Kinda hard not to be, when someone's about to stab you in the gut and he suddenly goes flying" smirked Gwaine, trying to get his wet fringe out of the way.

* * *

I thought back to the day before I knew I was going to die.

I was happy, drinking with the Princess, my brothers in arms and my best friend.

People get really emotional when their end is about to come and they can see the face of the killer as they smirked about to stab you in the gut. People say that before they are saved they can see their lifes flash before their eyes.

All I thought was that I bought the last round of the drinks.

Then the man went flying back.

His sword went flying and his limbs flying everywhere. The bandit landed on his back and drew still.

I lay there for another second before jumping to my feet.

"What have I told you about running off!" King Arthur yelled in my face.

"Did you just do magic?" I asked, needless to say I was shocked, if he, the son of the ultimate magic hater, practiced magic.

"Don't be so stupid" muttered Arthur before he smiled.

"Is he dead?" he called over my shoulder.

"Yep" said Merlin, coming and standing next to me.

"Are you sure? Do not want another Morgana incident" said Arthur. Morgana incident?

"His neck is broken as well as his arms and legs. He had no magic and he's very very dead " said Merlin.

Then it clicked.

"Merlin you have magic!" I yelled. Merlin and Arthur looked at me.

"I thought you said he was smart?" asked Arthur.

"I thought he was" said Merlin. I gaped at them.

"Wait. If you have magic, why did you bring me along?" I asked.

"The riddle said we needed the unbeatable trio" shrugged Arthur.

"And how do you know that I'm the third wheel?" I gaped.

"The Fisher King" smiled Merlin and they began to walk away.

I chased after them.

"When we went to the perlious lands?" I asked.

"Yep, Courage, Strength and Magic" smiled Merlin.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"Strength" said Arthur.

"The unbeatable trio?" I jumped in front of them to stop them walking.

"Yes. When Strength, Magic and Courage work together they can do the impossible" smiled Merlin.

"So what was the riddle?" I asked and carried on walking.

I did not miss the smile Arthur and Merlin shared.


	2. Gwen

"I found out when Morgana kidnapped me to get to Arthur. Merlin caused a chandelier to fall on her. Arthur knew at this point" smiled Gwen.

"Why are you doing this Morgana!?" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Because he is sitting on MY throne. MY THRONE!" screamed Morgana.

"It is not your throne" I mummbled.

"Yes it is!" Morgana took a threatening step towards me...

...and the chandelier fell on her, knocking her out. I screamed and turned around fast, my hair whipping my face.

Behind me stood a sight I would never forget.

Merlin, my husbands manservant ( best friend ), my brother, stood there with golden eyes, his hand outstreached.

He lowered his hand and the golden light fled from his eyes, only to be replaced with blankness.

"My queen, follow me" he said and turned. I was too shocked to do anything but obey.

I followed Merlin down several passages until we were walking through trees.

When my dress, already ripped from the kidnapping, began to get tangled in roots, Merlin, without a word, took my hand and continue to lead me to a deep part in the woods.

"Merlin, did you get her?" Arthur's voice appeared in front of them.

Merlin dragged me through a bush and Arthur stood there, arms crossed and a smile erupting his face at the sight of us.

He ran to me as Merlin let go of my hand and hugged me.

Arthur let me go and looked at Merlin.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I had to use magic, Arthur" muttered Merlin. Arthur looked back to his pale wife and bit his bottom lip.

"You'll be wanting an explanation now?" he said. I nodded.

"Where do you want us to start?" asked Arthur.

"Merlin has magic?" I nearly screamed.

"Not exactly" muttered Arthur.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I am magic. A being of pure magic, born and created for one reason" Merlin told me.

"What reason is that?"

"Emrys is the protector of the once and future king" recited Arthur. He and Merlin smiled at each other.

"What!" I screamed, completely confused. 


	3. Percival

Percival

"I just asked him" replied a big Knight.  
"And he just told you?" asked Hunith, glaring at her son.  
"We were surrounded by evil sorcerers by this point" said Merlin.

* * *

"Merlin?" I said.

"Yes Percival?" asked Merlin.

"There's something I have always wanted to ask you" I said.

"Ask away" replied Merlin.

"Are you a sorcerer?" I asked.

"No" said Merlin.

"Warlock?" I guessed.

"Yes" admitted Merlin.

"Have fun" I said and watched as he raised his arms and with golden eyes, killed everyone by breaking their neck without a word spoken by him.

We were walking through the forest, back to camp when I began to question him.

"How powerful are you?" I asked.

"Ever heard of Emrys?" asked Merlin.

"Yep, why you meet him?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I am him" said Merlin.

"Your the most powerful warlock to ever live and will ever live" I nearly shouted.

"Yes, and Arthur is the once and future king" replied Merlin.

"So the prophecies are true then" I said.

"Yep" said Merlin as we arrived back at camp.

"MERLIN!" yelled Arthur. Only he and Gwaine were still at camp.

"YES SIRE!" yelled Merlin.

"Funny. Where were you?" asked Arthur, dragging Merlin over to the fire.

"getting attacked by sorcerers, you know the usual, oh and getting questioned by Percival" said Merlin.

"So, are they dead?" asked Gwaine as he and I sat down.

"Sire, we found a bunch of dead bodies, all the necks were broken, and they appeared to be anti druids" Leon said as he walked into the clearing.

"What do you think?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Yep, the Once and Future King and Emrys were Arthur Pendragon and Merlin.

We're screwed.


	4. Leon

Leon

"I found out when Merlin pushed me out the way of a random sorcerers curse, got hit and was fine. Then he reflected it back to the sorcerer" said Leon.

* * *

Arthur,Merlin, Gwaine, Percival and I were on our way to rescue Elyan, who had found himself kidnapped by Morgana as a way to get to the queen, and in a way, Arthur.

We were half way through the wood to where Morgana was last sighted when we were attacked by Anti-Druids.

Anti-Druids that worked for Morgana.

I was left standing when Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine and Percival were sent flying back because I was a little away from them.

The leader of the Anti-Druids smirked at me, raised his hands and whispered a spell. A fast mist began to rush over to me and I was prepared to bolt but someone jumped in front of me.

It was Merlin.

The spell it him but it did not affect him.

He smirked at the Anti-Druids face.

"Hello" he said.

"Emrys" sneered the Anti-Druid. Many of them took step back.

"Merlin, what are you waiting for, knock them out!" yelled Arthur, I was too busy looking at Merlin with shock.

"Yes my king" said Merlin. He raised his arms and his eyes flashed gold before everyone in the opposing group fell to the ground.

Arthur stood up alongside Gwaine and Percival and they ran over here.

Arthur stood in front of me.

Gwaine went to Merlin.

Percival started to kill the Anti-Druids.

"Are you okay?" asked Arthur.

"Merlin?" I blinked.

"Yes, Merlin is magic" said Arthur.

"Is?" I whispered.

"He was born with it and I was told he was the very essence of pure magic" shrugged Arthur.

"And you've accepted this?" I asked.

"Yes" said Arthur.

"I guess I accept him then" I told him and the smiled Arthur sent me was all the answer I needed.

"Arthur" I heard Merlin moan. We all rushed toward him.

"Yes, Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"I don't feel so go-" Merlin pucked clear liquid all over the wood ground.

Percival and I jumped back. Gwaine kept Merlin standing.

And Arthur:

"When was the last time you ate, you idiot?"


	5. Elyan

Elyan

All I could see was my friends dying over and over again. Hanging, burning, beheading or even natural ways such as drowning or stabbing.

I heard my friends rescue me. I knew when we were in the camp set up.

I could hear them whispering while I screamed.

"Can you do anything?"

"Stand back"

I felt the very air push me down, so that I stopped thrashing. I felt cool handed being pressed against either side of my head and a wind vanishing the images. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I heard a body fall to the ground next to me.

Arthur came into my vision and he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" asked Leon from my side.

I opened my mouth but I could not make my voice work.

So I nodded instead. Gwaine helped me sit up and I saw Merlin lying on the ground next to me.

I looked at Percival, who walked over, said "Arthur'll explain", picked up Merlin, lay him next to the fire and cover him.

I looked at Arthur.

"Merlin is a sorcerer" said Arthur. I suddenly looked like a fish. I mouth "How?"

"He was born of it. I've known since that week we never talked. Then the Knights and Gwen found out. Leon only found out yesterday" smiled Arthur.

"He's the one that just cleared your head and placed them into his own head and is now clearing them away from his head" said Gwaine as he tucked the blanket in around Merlin.

"Nod if you accept him or shake if you need to think" said Leon.

I nodded and everyone smiled.

I mean, of course I was going to accept him.

It is Merlin after all.


End file.
